The present invention relates to a dental implant, an abutment, an implant system and an implant set.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The treatment of a patient with artificial dental prostheses, which replace the previously present natural teeth, usually has esthetic as well as medical reasons. On one hand the impression of a complete set of teeth can be created. On the other hand the absence of teeth can also lead to physical changes in the bone structure in the region of the jaw, displacements or “migrating” of the still present teeth in the direction of the generated gap, or to extrusion of the opposing teeth.
When a dental implant is used as artificial prosthesis it is inserted, in particular screwed, into the generated gap in the jawbone, where it securely grows together with the bone. An abutment is received by the implant which abutment then carries the visible prosthesis such as a crown.
The interface between abutment and implant is usually configured conical in a first part or subsection. A rotatively fixed region which adjoins thereon for example an internal hexagon of the implant which receives an outer hexagon of the abutment for forming a form fitting connection prevents that the abutment rotates relative to the implant over time due to the forces occurring in the mouth (in particular due to chewing movements). An indexing facilitates a precise transmission of the implant orientation to a master model and with this also the exact modeling and fit of the prosthesis.
From WO 2011/089057 A1 a dental implant is known which has a conical part and an indexing part adjoining the conical part. The total conical angle is in this case 6° to 20°.
A disadvantage of a total conical angle in this range is that on one hand only a relatively small clamp travel during insertion of the abutment into the implant is available during application, in particular during tight screwing, on the other hand due the small surface pressure a shallow angle weakens the force fit and with this the stability of the abutment and may lead to a tilting of the abutment relative to the implant.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide to provide an improved dental implant, which has a high overall stability, reliability and durability.